DisneyandSanrio360's Channels
List of Channels TV Show/Movies Spoofs: #Duchhontas #Kimba Pan #The Little Mer-Mouse (DisneyandSanrio360 Pet Style) #The Cat King #The Cat King 2: Thomas O'Malley's Pride #The Cat King 1 1/2 #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Jungle Emperor 3: Duchess' Magic World #The Secret of NIMH (DisneyandSanrio360's Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Astro Boy to the Rescue #The Rescuers (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) #The AristoLions #Beauty and the Gao #Beauty and the Gao 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Gao 3: Serena's Magic World #Duchella #Duchella 2: Dreams Come True #Duchella 3: A Twist in Time #Kimba Pan 2: Return to Neverland #The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame #The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame 2 #The Nightmare Before Christmas (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) #Mad Monster Party ? (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (DisneyandSanrio360 Pet Style) #The Little Mer-Mouse 3: Gadget's Beginning (DisneyandSanrio360 Pet Style) #Gadgethontas #Duchhontas 2: Journey to a New World #Tom (a.k.a Bambi) #Tom 2 (a.k.a Bambi) #The Jungle Emperor King #The Jungle Emperor King 2: Leo's Pride #The Jungle Emperor King 1 1/2 #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) #Homeward Bound 2: Lost in the San Francisco (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon 3: Serena's Beginning #The Little Mer-Sailor Moon (TV Series) #Animal Story #Animal Story 2 #Thomas O'Malley of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Thomas O'Malley of Star Command (TV Show) #Animal Story 3 #Animal Story Treats #The Animal Book #The Animal Book 2 #Thomas O'Malleyladdin #Thomas O'Malleyladdin 2: The Return of Claw #Thomas O'Malleyladdin 3: The King of Theives #Duchess White and the Seven Cubs #Mina White and the Seven Animals #Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #An Animal Tale #An Animal Tale 2: Kimba Goes West #Kimba's Children Tale #An Animal Tale 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island #An Animal Tale 4: The Mystery of Night Monster #Sword in the Stone (DisneyandSanrio360 Animal Style) #The Land Before Time (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 4: The Journey Through the Mists (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 10: The Great Cat Migration (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 11: Attack of the Mini-Mice (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Fantasia (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) #Fantasia 2000 (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) #Animal Age #Animal Age 2: The Meltdown #Animal Age 3: Dawn of the Kaiju #Animal Age 4: Continental Drift #Thomas O'Malley Hood #Nobita Hood #The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame #The Jungle Emperor of Notre Dame 2 #Thomas O'Malley and the Beanstalk #The Princess and the Cat #The Pagemaster (DisneyandSanrio360's Style) #The Lioness Princess #The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain #The Lioness Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Mountain #All Cats Go to Heaven #All Cats Go to Heaven 2 #An All Cats Christmas Carol #All Cats Go to Heaven (TV Series) #The Road to El Dorado (DisneyandSanrio360's Animal Style) #Thomas O'Malley (aka Shrek) #Thomas O'Malley 2 (aka Shrek 2) #Thomas O'Malley the Third #Thomas O'Malley Forever After Category:DisneyandSanrio